El billo de la luna
by Nicole-D-Lancre
Summary: La luna tiene un pasado oscuro poniendo en peligro ala tierra .. la espada forjada por aquella persona eliminara el mal ... pero a que precio ...
1. Prologo

Ella solo caminaba por aquel lugar sabia que aquel lugar era su antiguo hogar se pregutnaba cada noche del por que tanto odio al milenio de plata

Ella no supo responder a su propia pregunta ...

Entro a lo que era el salon de baile y recordo como bailo la ultima vez con endimion pero alguien mas estaba ahi ella sabia que habia alguien mas que queria bailar con ella no sabia que estaba pasando es como recordar algo que no recordaba en esos momentos

Ella volvio a la realidad y volvio a ver todo en ruinas y siguio caminando por los pasillos que aun podian ser transitados por alguien

Llego hasta donde era su habitacion y observo con cuidado nada de lo que habia dejado habia sido tocado por nadie a esepcion de que habia unas marcas un poco extra as en las paredes algo hizo que ella se tencionara

Algo sentia en su corazon que debia irse pero sus piernas no la dejaban

Muy pronto ...

Ella escucho una voz y volteo a todos lados pero no vio nada

Muy pronto nos encontraremos ...

Ella sentia que la voz venia de su cabeza y se agacho hasta que dejo de escuchar la voz en esos momentos pudo sentir una calidez que hace tiempo no sentia quiso gritar sus nombres pero su voz no salia de su garganta

En ese instante pudo sentir como sus piernas temblaban y callo de rodillas cuando pudo poner la vista bien pudo notar algo debajo de la cama y lo agarro la vista se le nublo

Flash Back

Se vio asi misma sin vida en una cama de un hospital que no podia reconocer ... el centro lunar roto en pedasos ... unos jovenes con un bebe muy alegres ...

Fin Flash Back

Le invadio una gran tristeza y comenzo a llorar sentia mucha tristeza y soledad en ese momento pero quiso seguir viendo que habia en aquel lugar

Ella no se habia dado por vencida y sigui caminando y encontro la biblioteca observaba que casi estabaintacta y pudo notar demasiados libros perole llamo la atencion uno que tenia la pasta de color plateada y el signo de la luna creciente y comenzo a leerlo pero cada palabra que leia se hiba haciendo un huco mas en su corazon algo andaba mal con lo que leia eso es lo que ella pensaba pero no podia dejar de leer que habia algo mas que su propio mundo algo oscuro y malo de eso ella venia de la maldad mas pura pero como saber si eso era verdad Todo en su interior comenzo a dar vueltas no sabia que pensar que decir por que nadie le habia dicho esto o simplemente ellas no lo recordaban y lo sabria el tal vez pero y si no quearia para remediar eso ...

Tenia tantas dudas en su cabeza que no sabia que hacer no sabia que pensar en esos momentos lo unico que queria eran respuestas las cuales no conseguiria asi nada mas asi que las investigaria por su cuenta y aun que le constase todo lo tendria que saber ...

Pero sin poder leer mas solo pudo ver una luz que la segaba ... 


	2. Pesadilla  Un nuevo enemi

Ella abrio los ojos muy lentamente y pudo notar que era un rao de luz que se asomaba por las cortinas casi cerradas de la habitacion mientras la puerta se abria lentamente para que el gran rechinido que hacia no despertara a la ya despierta de aquella habitacion una joven de pelo corto se asomo y la vio que ni atencion le pudo a la puerta cuando se abrio ella sabia que a estado algo extra a en las utlmas semanas y que la falta de apetito significaba algo que no la dejaba en paz

Cabeza de bombon ...

Ella volteo a verla y asintio se quito las sabanas que aun tenia se puso unas pantuflas y se levanto de la cama mientras la joven la seguia con la mirada

Ya no me veasasi haruka ...

Yo solo te cuido espor tu bien - dice haruka

No deberias de tomarte tantas molestias ...

Esa no es la serena que conoci la que yo recuerdo es alegre no le importa lo que la gente diga si es ani ada pero esta serena esta vacia no veo laluz en sus ojos - dice haruka

Serena solo se limito a ver al suelo y cerrar los pu os haruka lo noto asi que se quedo callada y poso sus manos en los hombros de serena

Cabeza de bombon solo quiero que vuelvas a ser la que eras desde que acabaste con el caos tu cara a sido distinta y eso nos preocupa a todas y tu falta de apetito ni siquiera quieres ver a darien - dice haruka

Serena no dijo nada comenzo a irse por el pasillo mientras haruka solo la veia perderse entre una puerta ...

Desde el templo las chicas reunidas platicaban sobre la actitud de serena pues les a preocupado que ni a la escuela a ido esas ultimas semana el no querer verlas y saber que ahora vive con haruka y michiru es un alivio pues en su casa seria un desastre al ver que no reaccionaba con nada ...

Chicas antes de alarmarlas mas con serena debemos prepararnos pues e sentido una gran maldad hacercarce ...

Eso que dices es seguro ...

Si lo e podido confirmar mina con setsuna y michiru - dice rei

Pero que haremos serena aun no esta en condiciones de pelear ...

Amy no sera el momento para ella pero nosotras podremos contra ellos ...

Amy se pone a pensar en la cituacion y no le gusta nada a sabiendas saben que sin sailor moon no son nada pero eso no era todo si ella no reaccionaba para cuando el enemigo apareciera no sabran que hacer

Amy sigues ahi ...

Ah .. si si dime lita que pasa ... - dice amy

Pues te fuiste por un minuto en que piensas - dice mina

Creo que no es hora de preguntar eso hay que pensar en que es lo que aremos - dice rei

Si - dicen todas

Desde lo que queda del milenio de plata tres jovenes caminaban por las ruinas cada uno por su lado sabian que alguien habia estado no hace mucho ahi asi que fueron a investigar sus alrededores uno de ellos comenzo por los pasillos y vio varias puertas abiertas algo sumamente sospechoso asi que entro a la primera habitacion la cual se le hacia conocida por algunos mu ecos de peluche que casualmente eran conejos solo se limito a sonreir pero su mirada se distrajo con un trozo de vidrio en el suelo lo sujeto y comenzo a verlo y se dio cuenta de que era lo guardo en su bolsillo y salio de ahi regresando al pasillo pero pudo captar un aroma muy dulce y sin mas siguio a donde se perdia aquel perfume llegando a otra puerta y supo donde era la biblioteca y comenzo a buscr con la mirada si realmente ella estuvo aqui debia encontrar algo de interes que le alla llamado la tencion y lo encontro el libro abierto en una pagina y con algunas lagrimas derramadas el comenzo a leer y se dio cuenta que ella ya se habia enterado de todo salio con el libro en mano directo con los otros dos jovenes cuando por fin se reunieron los tres el les mostro el libro

Ella estuvo aqui y lo a leido ...

Pero crees que se alla enterado de la verdad ...

Al parecer no ...

Los tres jovenes voltearon a ver a la tierra sin mas que decir solo esperando a que pudieran dar con ella ..

Haruka la observaba le acaricio la frente mientras ella dormia hasta que entro otra joven se hacerco a ella

Las chicas quieren hablar con nosotras pero no deberiamos dejarla sola o si ...

Dejemos que descanse a estado muy estresada que estamos detras de ella - dice haruka

Las dos se fueron pero no cerraron la puerta ...

En la sala se observaban que todas estaban preocupadas pero sabiendo el motivo no estaba solo de visita al charlar rei solo comentaba sobre unafuerza maligna que venia en camino y que no tardaria en llegar a la tierra la preocupacion era total para todas cuando entro una mujer alta sin exprecion alguna se sento

Tokio de cristal fue destruido ...

Todas impactadas no sabian que decir de repente una tormenta comenzo a desatarse los truenos y los rayos no se hicieron esperar un crujido se pudo escuchar que venia desde la tierra todas estaban en alerta

Serena ...

Haruka entro corriendo y la vio de rodillas y con ella una ni a serena estaba sudando haruka la cargo y se la llevo con las demas seguida de la ni a ...

A llegado ... - dice rei

El enemigo llego a la tierra ...

Todas estaban mas alertas que nada sin dejar de proteger a serena en todo momento haruka no la bajo por ningun motivo ella estaba asustada, ida, solo queria que esa sensacion parara ... 


	3. El deber de la sailors

Desde la mas inmensa oscuridad un hombre caminaba de lado a lado con una enorme sonrisa la cual hasta a la joven que tenia a su lado le daba miedo cada vez que sonreia el sabia que al llegar a la tierra ella se estremesio pero ese no era su objetivo si no otro simplemente ese era el primer paso desapareser hasta que ella estuviera en condiciones para afrontar lo que seguia y sin mas solo se dirigio a la oscuridad

Ellas sintieron que todo habia vuelto a la normalidad pero haruka no estaba muy convencida pues la actitud de serena era otra y no comprendian cual era ese gran motivo ella se paro y las vio a todas con una mirada fria sin expresion alguna y camino hasta el ventanal poso una mano en ella y cerro los ojos

Creo que es momento de enfretarnos a un nuevo enemigo - dice serena

Todas aun no podia creer las palabras de serena pero rei era la unica que veia lo que las demas no ella se fue hacercando a serena y la abrazo ...

Pase lo que pase sabes que siempre seras mi mejor amiga ... serena - dice rei

Rei ... - dice serena

Rei la miro con firmeza al pareser ella sabia lo que sentia serena o sabria algo mas ...

Tenemos que empezar con entrenamientos no debemos dejar que el enemigo nos sorprenda - dice haruka

Setsuna veia intensamente a serena algo en ella era distinto caos le habia hecho mucho da o estar en soledad le habia afectado a tal grado que estaba encerrada en su interior pero lo cierto es que vio tokio de cristal destruido necesitaba saber que lo que vio no habia sido real pero darien tampoco habia aparecido desde que serena comenzo a estar asi michiru aun no estaba convencida de que serena pudiera con otra batalla

Michiru que pasa ? - dice haruka

No lo se este cambio no es bueno para ella tu lo sabes - dice michiru

Lo se pero esto es lo que esperabamos y si setsuna vio algo mal en el futuro es que algo sucedera con cabeza de bombon - dice haruka

Mama michiru papa haruka la princesa de cabellos dorados es el brillo de la luna y cuando el brillo deje de alumbrar esto sera una catastrofe ...

A que te refieres hotaru - dice haruka

Aun nologro desifrarlo - dice hotaru

Las cuatro outders voltearon a ver a serena que aun veia por el ventanal y vieron algo como una especie de aura entre plateada y oscura pero no supieron si habia sido una vision o realidad no sabian sin darle importancia o no

Desde un departamento un joven podia ver desde su balcon lo acontesido y tenia un gran temor su corazon se estremesia y sabia que habia llegado la hora de enfrentarse con aquel gran temor

Darien ...  
>Ah luna pero que haces aqui - dice darien<p>

Sabes que esto no debio ser verdad esto debio ser mas adelante no ahora que ella esta debil - dice luna

Me temo que a llegado el momento de decirle antes que el la encuentre y lo haga - dice darien

Pero ... - dice luna

Ya no podemos ocultarle esto luna caos posesiono una parte de ella con la soledad si no la advertimos esto acabara mal y hasta podrian controlarla - dice darien

Luna mira por el balcon y solo pone una mirada triste

Ella estaba de nuevo en aquel lugar donde fue su gran hogar pero ella vio algo diferente en el no sabia que era pero lo veia diferente mas brillante que en otras ocaciones y se preguntaba por que sentia que no estaba sola pero esa sensacion era de tranquilidad que nada y volvio a donde era su habitacion y sintio nostalgia ella podia verse a si misma cuando era la princesa y jugar con aquellos conejos de felpa y lagrimas calleron de sus mejillas

Mama ... - dice serena

Ella sintio como una corriente de aire recorria su mejilla y volteo a la puerta salio corriendo sin mas y cuando supo ya estaba en la biblioteca vio el pedestal donde ella habia dejado el libro pero noto que no estaba y comenzo a buscarlo pero no lo encontro salio de ahi algo seria y llego hasta los jardines hasta donde estaba una espada que tenia un grabado

" La unica luz es la que puede sacar la espada sagrada lunar "

Ella se sento ahi alado de la espada y cerro los ojos ...

Desde el templo amy y rei estaba conversando y aun no se explicaban la actitud de serena amy estaba convencida que la soledad invadio el corazon de serena pero ese no era motivo para esas reacciones

Amy deja de debatir - dice rei

No puedo ese cambio de serena es muy raro - dice amy

Lo se pero ella fue la que acabo con caos daleun poco de credito con ello - dice rei

No es eso es que y que tal si una parte de caos quedo en serena - dice amy

Rei se quedo callada y si amy tenia razon serena era la luz mas pura e inocente que hay y mas facil de ser corrompida ella ya lo habia notado un aura muy extra a rodeaba a su amiga pero hasta no saber no podria definir que fuese mala

Amy nuestro deber es serle fiel a la princesa tu lo sabes - dice rei

Rei jamas te habia escuchado decir eso - dice amy

Lo se pero no solo es mi querida amigo si no la princesa que gobernara tokyo de cristal - dice rei

Sabes que tokyo de cristal ya no existe - dice amy

Debemos averiguar mas de lo sucedido en tokyo de cristal - dice rei

Pero como setsuna no nos contara nada - dice amy

Amy sabia en lo que rei pensaba pero estaba en desacuerdo con ella pero era verdad debian saber que sucedio ...

Serena desperto y volteo a todos lados era muy raro estar sola simpre estaba haruka cuando despertaba comenzo a caminar por el cuarto y se asomo por la puerta y todo estaba en silencio asi que dispuso a cambiarse y salio de su habitacion llego a la sala pero seguia todo callado asi que decidio ir a la cocina pero tampoco vio a nadie realmente estaba sola por primera ves desde que sucedio lo de caos pero acaso era real abrio la puerta y volteo a ver atodos lados y luego salio cerrando consigo la puerta ...

Desde aquel lugar entre la oscuridad el hombre podia sentir una gran necesidad de salir pero sabia que no podia asi que vio a su ayudante

Sera tu primera mision ...

Si amo ...

Ella desaparecio y el sonrio de nuevo desapareciendo entre aquella espeluznante oscuridad ...  
> <p>


	4. Cuidado! El Cristal esta Oscureciendo

En la casa de haruka y michiru llegaban de hacer las compras pero algo notaron que estaba mal haruka no sabia por que pero ejo las cosas en la mesa y subio corriendo a la habitacion de serena la cual ya estaba bacia michiru quien llego unos minutos despues no podia creer que serena se hubiese ido

Dijiste que no despertaria hasta despues de medio dia - dice michiru

Siempre despierta a esas horas desde que esta aqui con nosotras - dice haruka

Debemos avisarle a las demas - dice michiru

Michiru fue por el telefono pero algo le daba vueltas a haruka serena no se iria asi por nada algo habia pero que ? esa era la gran pregunta que se hacia ...

En la calle darien hiba en su automovil cuando sintio algo y no pudo dejar de sentirla escomo si algo lo llamara y la vista se le nublo y pudo ver tokyo de cristal en llamas levanto la vista y acelero ...

Rei estaba barriendo cuando vio venir alguien desde la entrada hasta que por fin pudo saber quien era se hacerco a ella ...

Serena ... - dice rei

Queria que me dijeras todo - dice serena

Todo ? - dice rei

Sobre el milenio de plata ... o como llegue ... - dice serena

Serena las sailors llegamos cuando tu ya habias nacido asi fue como nos presentaron cuando nos dijeron que debiamos de protejerte a toda costa con nuestra vida - dice rei

Serena cerro los pu os y estaba algo enojada no sabia que era verdad y que no pero rei jamas lementiria ella sabia que podia contarle todo sin dudarlo pero en ese momento no sabia si contarle lo que a estado so ando o si realmente estaba ahi realmente estaba confundida

Serena que pasa - dice rei

Quisiera saber la verdad del milenio de plata - dice serena

Saber la verdad ? Cual verdad de que estas hablando - dice rei

No lo se hay algo en mi memoria que no puedo recordar algo que debi recordar hace mucho pero no puedo hacerlo - dice serena algo frustrada

Rei la abrazo y serena comenzo a llorar desconsoladamente pero ese abrazo fue interrumpido cuando a serena la jalaron por el brazo y una gran bofetada

Pero que haces - dice rei

Ella nunca debio salirse de la casa y lo sabe - dice haruka

Serena solo volteo a verla con una mirada muy seria lo cual dejo imprecionadas a rei y haruka serena se toco el labio tenia un hilo de sangre se limpio con la mano y se fue como llego caminando hasta las escaleras sin voltear a verlas

Espera haruka por que la golpeaste - dice rei

Esa reaccion no es de ella y averiguare el por que - dice haruka

Rei estaba sorprendida con rei estaba llorando y un segundo despues del golpe de haruka ella volvio al estado de basio algo no estaba bien y deberia averiguar lo que serena trataba de decirle

Haruka dejala sola es lo que necesita - dice rei

Por el momento eso es lo que are - dice haruka

Las dos solo se limitaron a ver por donde serena se habia ido sin decir ni una sola palabra mas ...

El hombre estaba sentado con una mano en la mejilla como si estuviera aburrido mirando a su fiel seguidora ..

Mi amo caos hizo un exelente trabajo ...

Vaya nunca espere que la gran batalla se hubiera llegado y que ella fuese la que ganara ...

Ella esta mas sola que nada aun que tenga a sus guardaespaldas ...

Hablas de las outers ellas no son problema ...

Pero amo es que acaso las matara ? ...

De ser necesario si ...

Ella quedo sorprendido no sabia que era lo que el tenia planeado realmente pero necesitaba saberlo antes de que sucediera una catastrofe que no se lo perdonaria

Darien estaba en casa de michiru pero no encontro a nadie y eso no era nada bueno el sabia que ellas no salian por que serena no salia de la habitacion al menos que ella alla decidido que ya era tiempo de volver a ser como era pero no lo creia tanto

Hotaru quien hiba corriendo por la calle algo preocupada buscando a la primera amiga que se encontrase no vio por donde hiba y choco contra otra persona

Lo ...lo siento mucho - dice horatu

No yo lo siento hiba distraida ...

Las dos se miraron y no pudieron creerlo

Riniiiii - dice hotaru

Hotaru!- dice rini

Pero que haces aqui ? setsuna dijo que ... - dice hotaru

Tokyo de cristal fue destruido ... - dice rini con gran tristeza

No hay tiempo ven conmigo pronto - dice hotaru

Espera que tienes ahi - dice rini

El cristal de plata - dice hotaru

Muestramelo - dice rini

Hotaru se lo dio y rini comenzo a verlo algo preocupada

No puede ser - dice rini

Hotaru se quedo mpactada cuando rini saco el cristal de plata del futuro y estaba negro

Pero por que ? - dice hotaru

Debemos decirles a las demas serena esta siendo poseida por la oscuridad - dice rini seria

Si - dice hotaru

Y las dos salieron corriendo ...

Setsuna estaba en la puerta del tiempo sin dejar de mirar tokyo de cristal con una gran tristeza

Oh mi peque a princesa que paso usted ... acaso el mal te invadio que este seria el futuro que te espera ... el odio que reinaba en tu corazon salio - decia setsuna

Ella comenzo a caminar por los alrededores y contemplaba todo hasta llegar al castillo en ese momento vio como la tristeza habia inundado el castillo notaba que se sentia nostalgia en el aire si tan solo supiera que habia sucedido ...

En el templo estan las chicas aun repasando que arian con serena y con los entrenamientos pero sin dudarlo escucharon como hotaru llegaba corriendo y detras de ella otra ni a ...

Rini ! - dijeron todas

Chicas ! - dice rini

Pero... Pero que haces aqui - dice rei

Vine a ver a serena donde esta - dice rini

Pues la verdad no sabriamos con exactitud donde se queda es en casa de hotaru - dice mina

Pero ella no esta ahi - dice hotaru

Pero a todo esto rini dinos por que esa necesidad de ver a serena - dice amy

Rini saca el cristal de plata del futuro ...

El cristal de plata - dice rei Si es el de mi mama se oscurecio un dia de la nada - dice rini

Quieres decir que le ocurrira al de serena - dice rei

Hotaru saco el cristal de plata del presente ...

Ya a comenzado - dice hotaru

Las chicas estaba sorprendidas de lo abanzado que estaba el cristal en oscureserce sin embargo no sabian que sucederia si completaba eso ... rei agarro el telefono

A quien llamaras - dice lita

A haruka y michiru ellas deben de saberlo y buscar a serena - dice rei

No crees que es algo presipitado ella no nos quiere ver a todas - dice mina

No importa tendra que hacerlo - dice rei

Rei estaba nerviosa sabia que el aura que habia visto salir de serena no era normal pero no sabia que era grave debian localizarla lo mas pronto antes de que la oscuridad se apoderara de su corazon ...  
> <p>


	5. La primera aparicion del enemigo

En la luna los tres jovenes seguia en la busqueda de algo relacioando a lo que habia sucedido en ese entonces ahi en el milenio de plata pero uno de ellos estaba viendo aquel libro que habia agarrado y lo estaba leyendo Sabes que eso esta mal verdad ...  
>Lo se pero hay cosas que aun no recordamos ...<br>Lo se ... pero sabes que quieras o no estamos aqui por aquel destino ...  
>Deberemos pelear con ella pero ... si eso no se cumple ...<br>La princesa nos advirtio de todo lo sucedido el futuro acaba de terminar tokyo de crisstal desaparesio esta en ruinas ...  
>El volvio su mirada al libro debia saber algo mas algo que alla pasado desapersivida de la vista de su princesa volteo hacia el jardin ...<br>Flash back Ella estaba en aquiel jardin de flores acostada so ando despierta con aquel vestido blanco y con su cabello dorado el se hacerco muy sigilosamente para no llamar la atencion pero no tuvo exito ella ya se habia levantado y lo habia visto y con aquella sonrisa que lo habia cautivado Vaya veo que hoy no has tenido exito en asustarme ...  
>Bombon yo no queria asustarte ...<br>Mira vez esa estrella ...  
>Si ...<br>Asi son ustedes tus hermanos y tu son como estrellas fugases libres sin preocupasiones ...  
>Eso crees bombon ...<br>Eso son ...  
>Pero por que lo dices ...<br>Ustedes viajan mucho y cada vez que pueden pasan por aqui te conosco desde que era una bebe .. como me gustaria viajar por toda la galaxya ver otros planetas como lo hacen ustedes ...  
>El la veia con una gran ternura sabia que al ser una princesa su obligacion era estar ahi pero ella queria ver mas alla de un reino sin enbargo el sabia que eso no podria ser y que enpoco tiempo abria que volver a partir ...<br>Fin FlasH Back La nostalgia lo invadia sin saber que tendria que hacer aquel acto tan bil contra ella antes que nada era encontrar una salida para todo esto ...  
>En el parque serena estaba sentada viendo la fuente cuando algo llamo su atencion una joven de pelo negro un poco mas baja que ella quien la veia intensamente ella se paro y comenzo a hacercarse cuando llego a la joven ella se quedo impactada e inclino la cabeza Princesa ...<br>Que ? como sabes eso ? - dice serena Es facil reconocerla con aquellos ojos azules que tiene es como el brillo de la luna ...  
>El brillo de la luna ... a que te refieres ... - dice serena La luna brilla de acuerdo a como usted ande si esta feliz resplandece si esta triste esta opaca es sensillo ...<br>Serena no le daba mucha confianza y su cara lucia muy seria ella la vio y la mirada le daba miedo ella se preguntaba como una persona de un corazon tan bondadoso podria vernir de eso ...  
>Quien eres ? - dice serena Es que acaso no me a reonocido mi princesa ...<br>Serena la veia pero no la reconocia de ningun lado ...  
>Soy keyla su dama de compa ia cuando aun era ese maravilloso tiempo de plata - dice keyla Serena se comenzo a tocar la cabeza no sabia por que pero en ese momento comenzo una punsada en su cabeza haruka y michiru estaba pasando por ahi y por fin la habian encontrado keyla las miro con una mirada demasiado fria haruka solo se limito a correr para ver a serena michiru la veia y keyla desaparesio Key...keyla - dice serena Michiru cae de rodillas tratando de que serena no callera al suelo haruka la cargo y se la llevaron pero sin antes preguntarse quien era esa persona En el templo rini estaba algo desesperada por querer ver a serena caminaba de un lado a otro sin parar hotaru trataba de tranquilizarla pero no lo lograba las chicas no sabia que mas podian hacer si no controlaban a rini entraria en un colapso nervioso pero rei entro a la habitacion con un poco de te Rini deja de dar vueltas me aras una sanja en mi habitacion asi que ya vasta - dice rei Como puedes estar tan tranquila - dice rini No lo estoy simplemente se lo que serena podria o no hacer - dice rei Serena no seria tan tonta como para dejarse convencer por caos -dice lita Es verdad ella es la princesa tenemos mucha confianza en ella - dice mina Pero y si no es asi - dice rini Sabes algo que nosotros no - dice hotaru Necesito verla primero - dice rini Desde la puerta darien escuchaba la conversacion pero no aguanto mas y entro Por que tokyo de cristal esta destruido - dice darien Rini quedo callada si no veia a serena no les podia contar absolutamente nada rini vio a darien quien estaba algo costernado Lo viste - dice rini Si y realmente no me gusto nada lo que vi - dice darien No puedes contarles hasta que serena llegue - dice rini Hotaru estaba algo nerviosa esta sintiendo algo como si la princesa la llamara pero no sabia de donde pero no tardo mucho en que la puerta se abriera y vieran a una michiru algo angustiada Que paso ? - dice rei La encontramos pero ... algo no anda bien creo que nos hemos topado con el enemigo sin darnos cuenta - dice michiru Que ? - dicen todas Serena se puso muy mal de cuando la encontramos esta cada minuto peor - dice michiru Donde esta - dice rini Ya viene haruka con ella - dice michiru Michiru se hace a un lado para que haruka pase con serena en brazos y cuando la acomodo en la cama rini la vio estaba palida ...<br>Serena ... - dice rini Pero senera no reaccionaba y sudaba mucho haruka le paso un trapo por la frente Esa mujer - dice haruka con los pu os cerrados Mujer ? - dice rei Si cuando encontramos a serena estaba con una mujer de pelo oscuro - dice michiru Rini puso demasiada atencion a la descripcion de la joven con la que serena estaba y de repente comenzo a buscar deentre sus cosas De casualidad es ella - dice rini Les motro a todos una foto y michiru como haruka asintieron Es keyla - dice rini Quien es keyla - dice rei En el tiempo del milenio de plata era la dama de compa ia de serena pero ella fue la primera en traicionarla - dice rini Pero por que esta aqui - dice amy No lo se - dice rini Rini ya no pudo seeguir con la explicacion pues un estruendo fuera del templo hizo que todas corrieran afuera pero cuando llegaron vieron como un hombre de entre la oscuridad surgia todas estaban impresionadas no sabian quien era a escepcion de rini quien ponia una cara muy enojada Vaya que tenemos aqui ... a las sailor ...  
>Quien eres ? - dice rei No es necesario que le preguntes rei yo te lo puedo decir - dice rini Vaya la rata del futuro no crei que llegaras hasta aca ...<br>El es el problema por el tokyo de cristal fue destruido y su ambicion tu fuiste quien corrompio a mi mama tu tienes la culpa que la mataran - dice rini con lagrimas en los ojos Todas estaba mas que impactadas estaban en shock y darien tambien no sabia que decir Vaya yo crei que ya les habias advertido pero veo que no ...  
>Callate no le aras esto a serena - dice rini Yo ... yo jamas tuve la culpa mocosa por que no le preguntas a las estrellas la verdad ...<br>El .. - dice rini Caos me hizo el trabajo mas facil cuando introdujo parte de el en ella ...  
>No eso no es verdad - dice rei Callense ya ...<br>Todos voltearon a ver a serena que estaba parada ahi ...  
>Te conosco ... - dice serena Humm ...<br>Puedo reconocer tu voz ...- dice serena El hombre trato de atacarla pero no pudo hacerlo pues tres luces lo detuvieron Acaso hibas a hacer algo ...  
>Ustedes maldita sea ...<br>El hombre desaparecio y ellos voltearon a verlas y una mirada se poso en ella ..  
>No puede ser ... - dice serena Los tres se comenzaron a hacercar pero el fue directo a ella la cual en el momento en el que el se hacerco ella perdio el conocimiento ... todas se asustaron pero el solo se limito a sonreir Esta bien ...<br>Ahora deberiamos entrar debemos hablar con ustedes ...  
>Todos entraron de nuevo a la casa de rei y de ahi una tormenta se desato rei solo pudo cerrar las cortinas pero vio algo afuera que le llamo la atencion ...<br> 


End file.
